Big Brothers Know Best
by Ashynarr
Summary: Sealand's been adopted by Sweden! He's excited to meet his new family, but he definitely wasn't expecting his new older brothers... or are they new? Vinland!verse, Sealand and NA bro bonding


Big Brothers Know Best (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Sealand's been adopted by Sweden! He's excited to meet his new family, but he definitely wasn't expecting his new older brothers... or are they new?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Vinland!Verse (AU to Real Life and Hetalia), History, Oneshot

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((February 2007))

Sealand could barely keep still, he was so excited. He was finally getting out from under that jerk England's control once and for all! He was one step closer to becoming a recognized Nation! He jumped up in excitement, before wincing at the still-fading burns from the fire that had almost taken him out the previous year. Luckily, he had been rebuilt better than ever, and he felt better than he had in years.

The fire, in the end, had really been the final straw for the Fort. He had thought, when he'd woken up in the hospital on the mainland, that England had finally decided to acknowledge him. But during his several months there, he didn't once see or hear anything from his former caretaker. He refused to admit how much that hurt him, because he was a big boy and obviously didn't need the jerk anyway!

(Even if a part of him still remembered surprised green eyes looking down at a smaller boy, dressed in a small uniform and saluting with a big smile on his face.)

So when he got back to his land, he bugged his boss into finding him a new family. When the sale went up, he had eagerly checked everyday for the offers he was sure would be streaming in.

One month.

Two.

In January, almost three months after he had put himself up for sale, he had checked in (a reflex at this point more than him actually believing there would be anything) only to see, instead of an empty field, one bid. A fast check revealed it to be from Sweden, and Sealand cheered. Finally, _finally_, someone had seen his worth!

Someone _wanted_ him!

Someone wanted _him_!

(Surprise turning to a cautious warmth as the older Nation bent down and introduced himself, the boy doing the same.)

So here he was, waiting outside of the building hosting the current World Meeting, smiling as he waited for the person who would acknowledge (take care of) him, unlike England.

(The elder smiling as he read, the younger eagerly lapping up every word. A fire, warming the room. A comfortable room in a large, empty house.)

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up into the grinning face of... erm... "Who are you?" The boy asked, confused.

The man chuckled. "I'm Denmark. I'm guessing you're the little sea fort that wants to be a country?"

Sealand's cheeks puffed out. "I am a country! I've been recognized by jerk England, that Germany guy, and now Sweden! I've even got a constitution and soldiers and a royal family and everything!"

Denmark just chuckled again. "Well, why'd you sell yourself off then?"

The young Fort flushed. "I-it's not like I'm going to stay forever – it's only until I'm big enough to take care of myself!"

Denmark coughed, before bursting into laughter. "Oh, you are just like England, you know that?"

"I am bloody well not!"

Denmark chose to change the subject. "Berwald's busy in a conference with his boss right now, but I can get you inside so that when he's done you can talk with him."

Sealand's face lit up. "That would be brilliant!" He was actually going to be allowed into the building! He wasn't going to have to sneak in again! Today was a great day.

The two walked together, Denmark waving off the security guard who asked about the boy.

Sealand looked up at the man. "Hey, what's Sweden like, anyway?"

The Nation hummed thoughtfully. "He's not very talkative, but he's a good guy. I think you'll like him a lot."

They walked by a slightly open doorway, only for Denmark to stop once he heard the voices from the room. Grinning mischievously, he turned to the Fort. "Hey, kid, wanna meet your new older brothers?"

Sealand blinked. "I have older brothers? Other than jerk England?"

Denmark didn't answer, just pushed him through the door before waving at the two inside. "Hey, brats, meet the newest member of the family! I gotta go check on Lukas! Later!" And with that, the man disappeared, leaving Sealand alone with Canada and America.

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh..." Canada started, unsure of the sudden derailment of their conversation about the latest presidential candidate.

"Woah, he's like a mini-Artie!" Apparently America wasn't as phased by the sudden intrusion, instead bending down to get a better look at the newcomer.

"Sod off, you gits!" The Fort complained, looking upset. "I thought I was going to actually going to meet my new brothers..."

America snickered. "He even sounds just like him!"

Canada, however, had picked up the last part. "Brothers?"

Sealand frowned. "That Denmark guy lied and said I had new older brothers, but it's just you two..."

"Wait, you're that sea fort Berwald mentioned adopting? Sealand, right?" When said Fort nodded cautiously, America grinned. "Well then, I guess he was kinda right... I guess... er, Mattie, would it count?"

Canada frowned. "Well, technically we're still Arthur's brothers, even though we're adopted, so he's... always been our kid brother. I guess... it's hard to say with us."

The superpower hummed thoughtfully. "Well, he's just switching from one side of the family to the other, so there's no huge change there."

"What are you talking about?" The twins blinked, remembering the third person in the room.

"Sorry about that, buddy, forgot you were there for a sec." America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You probably weren't told about our weird situation..."

The next half-hour left the young Fort wide-eyed. England had never told him that America and Canada were... adopted! But now that he looked, he realized that they did look a lot like the Nation that had left him with them.

"So you two were just villages?" He asked, surprised. He knew from England and his studies that the two were the second and third largest countries in the world, but the fact that they had started as small villages no bigger than his land... well, it gave him a lot of hope.

"Yeah. Pretty weird, huh? You'd never think it from looking at us, either."

Sealand jumped up, suddenly all fired up. "That's it! If you two could do it, so can I! Someday I'll be the biggest and coolest Nation ever, and everyone will respect me! Especially that jerk England!"

"What do you have against Arthur, anyway?" Canada asked.

Sealand pouted. "Well, he doesn't acknowledge me, and he never hangs out with me anymore... and when I had that fire, he didn't come to see me once! Not that I care or anything..."

America blinked. "That's not what I heard. From what England told me, as soon as he'd heard about the fire he got a helicopter and went straight to you after telling his boss to send a fire boat to put it out. He brought you back to the hospital and waited until you stabilized before leaving."

Sealand blinked back tears. "Y-you're lying... h-he wouldn't..."

Canada sighed, placing a hand on the Fort's shoulder. "Despite how he acts, he does care about you. He just isn't very good at showing it..." He glared at the superpower when he failed to hide a snort of amusement. "...alright, he's really bad at it, but I think we know who to thank for that, Mr. Revolution."

America had the decency to look apologetic. "Hey, I didn't think it would hit him that bad. And it's not my fault he's an old man who can't drag himself out of his moping long enough to realize we don't resent him."

"Al..."

"What?"

"Never mind..."

"Alrighy then..." He said, giving Canada an odd look before turning back to Sealand. "What I was trying to say is, don't throw him away just because he's not the best brother in the world. He really does try his best, even if it doesn't seem like it. I did, and well, let's just say we didn't make up until World War Two. Trust me, it's not fun."

Sealand blinked at the sudden flash of sadness behind the superpower's eyes, but it disappeared quickly, leaving the boy convinced he had just imagined it.

"So yeah, be sure to hang out with Arthur occasionally even when he's being old and crotchety, because he likes having a kid around he can spoil. Don't eat his food though; it's a fast way to die an early death."

Sealand blinked at the last. "His food isn't that bad..."

Both Nations gazed at him incredulously. "It must be because he's made out of concrete and metal..." America muttered. "He literally has an iron stomach..."

Canada just gave him a pitying look.

The door opened, and all turned to see Sweden entering the room. America waved, standing up. "Hey, Sweden! Come to pick up Peter?"

The tall man nodded, before switching his gaze to the boy who was busy gaping at how big the man was. America bent over, whispering in the Fort's ear, "Don't be intimidated – he's really a nice guy. Just give him a chance."

Sealand made his way over to the newcomer, before cautiously putting his arms out. Sweden picked him up, the unexpected extra weight no trouble for him. He gave the boy a light smile, and suddenly Sealand didn't feel nearly as intimidated as before.

"So you're my new father, right? What do you do? What's your house like?" And with that the two left, the child eagerly asking questions while the man quietly answered them.

"I hope you weren't bor'd waiting for me..." Sweden said after a while.

Sealand just shook his head, grinning. "Nope, I got to hang out with my big brothers!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So... yeah. My thought process behind this:

Me: (just derping about reading stories when bam! story with Sealand and Sweden.) Huh, that's kinda cute...

Muse: (appears) Hey, what are you gonna do for a Vinland Christmas story?

Me: I don't know, I was ju... holy shit.

Muse: What?

Me: Sealand is the adopted kid of Sweden.

Muse: And?

Me: America and Canada are the biological kids of Sweden, along with the other Nordics of course.

Muse: And... oh. Oh!

Me: Yes! Sealand and twin bonding! :D

(The above is totally a true story. Really. I swear.)

Anyway... since I haven't written anything for this 'verse for a bit, I figured I might as well throw the fans a bone. Metaphorically speaking, anyway. This turned out a lot more serious than I expected, but hey.

Lessee... other things... oh, the 'presidential candidate' was, in fact, Barack Obama. History~ but I digress. The fire happened, and it was mentioned that one person had to be evacuated by helicopter to a hospital on the mainland, so I decided it was Sealand. Also, a Swedish site 'ThePirateBay' was going to buy Sealand but ultimately didn't IRL.

Anyway, as always, my forum for questions, comments, sneak peeks, and more. Link is on my profile near the top.

Finally, on an end note, America lacks tact. I believe I mentioned it before, but he really does. Poor England...


End file.
